


Two Vigilantes Accidentally Seeking Justice

by Durrr07



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durrr07/pseuds/Durrr07
Summary: “Uhh hello? Are you planning to stare at the moon all night?” She waves her hand in front of his mask.“You know you have a surprising similarity to those incredibly annoying bugs that leach around the underbelly of boats.”The story of how two "Spirits" meet performing the same act of justice.





	Two Vigilantes Accidentally Seeking Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there!  
> This will be a short couple-of-chapters story. It's slightly AU & barely OOC with an extra dose of humor.  
> Thanks for the read & I hope you enjoy.

The Blue Spirit moves quick on it’s toes through the dark alleys, hiding away from the moonlight. A breeze skims through the streets and cools the Spirit’s skin. The vigilante is tip toeing through the richest district of the Fire Nation that sits just east of the Fire Lord’s palace. Most of these luxurious buildings house the Fire Lords advisors and their families, the very people whom profit from taking money and means from the poorer and middle class citizens of the Fire Nation. The Spirit knows this and needs to fix this. Politics are all about keeping face and having bribed support when proposing new laws and trade agreements. But these people, these monsters, feed lies to the Lord of this Nation. They falsify reports, population numbers, budgets, and so on. These lies create much unnecessary stress to the Fire Lord and the Spirit has had enough of it.

Tonight, the Spirit takes back what they have stolen.

\-------------------

The Blue Spirit reaches its destination quicker than intended. It is the house of Hai Chu, a long supporter and close advisor to the Fire Lord. The Spirit knows that Hai has been falsifying reports on the rural towns along the Fire Nations largest river. The Spirit has been to these towns and has seen their starvation and these citizens must be avenged.

There is a window already open on the second floor. The climb is no trouble at all but once the Spirit reaches the window, there is a soft sound to be heard. Straining to listen, the Spirit grips the window sill and tries to stay silent and still. It sounds like scrolls being unraveled and drawers being opened and closed. It must be Hai. The Spirit knows this is his office.

Enthusiasm courses through the Spirit. Stealing the reports for evidence was the plan but stealing the reports and giving a good scare to the advisor as well? Now that sounds like a successful night.

The Spirit repositions and counts down from “3, 2, 1---“ and then pushes through the open window with such grace that one cannot unsee---“Shit!” The Spirit hears someone curse once planted firmly inside the office. Must have caught him by surprise when---the Spirit stills. There is no advisor Hai but instead there is a woman that stands before him. She has dark skin, unforgettable blue eyes, scrolls held tightly to her chest, and she is dressed as the Painted Lady.

Her body goes still but her eyes keep moving, observing the Spirit that stands at the window. The Spirit takes a step closer but she shoots out her hand and bends her fingers. Suddenly, the Spirit cannot move. Frozen in place and eyes wide with fear, the Spirit has lost complete control of their entire body so that must mean---

“What are you doing here Blue Spirit?” She whispers.

_‘Good. She knows who I am.' ___

__“I could ask you the same---“ the Spirit is cut off from finishing that sentence when she bends her fingers further in, clutching them like a rag doll. The Blue Spirit is leaned against the desk and is trying everything to not hit the ground. The noise will surely wake someone._ _

__“I can hear it in your voice and see it in your build. You are only a man in a costume that saves the city in the night. I should have known. Now, tell me why you are here stranger.” She whispers._ _

__He doesn’t say anything for a moment too long and suddenly he can feel his throat clenching shut involuntarily. She’s crushing his windpipe._ _

__“I said answer—“_ _

__“Frame----advisor. Justice of---“ and then she relents. His entire body hangs freely from her grasp. His hand goes to his throat and his body slacks against the desk. It’s getting harder to keep quiet. He lifts his head to glare at her._ _

__“Who are you and what are you doing here?” His words come out rough and dry. Her stance is still defensive but he can tell she’s relaxed very little._ _

__“I am the embodiment of The Painted Lady. I am here to bring justice to the towns along the Jai-Hu River.” She answers. He notes how sexy her voice sounds when she’s not threating his life._ _

__“And how do you plan on doing that?” He smirks beneath his mask. He notes how she clutches the scrolls in her arms closer to her chest._ _

__“I will bring these to the Fire Lord. I hear he is a nice man.” Her words falter through her delivery._ _

__“Oh? Then inform me---“ they both freeze once the creak in the hallway catches their attention. His eyes shoot to hers. They are wide with surprise. She must not do this too often._ _

__He curls his hand, signaling her to move towards him. He then turns his back to her and crawls out of the window without making a peep. The creak in the hallway comes again, only closer, and she nearly leaps to the open window. She sticks her head out and almost shrieks. The Blue Spirit is hanging from the vines curling around the exterior of the home and his mask is close to her face. He brings a finger to his lips, telling her to quiet down._ _

__The Painted Lady looks back towards the advisor’s office and the closed door that separates her from a lifetime in prison for trespassing and burglary. The doorknob starts to turn._ _

__She climbs over the window sill and plants her feet between the vines. She’s just about over the sill when her foot slips and she starts to plummet to the ground. She opens her mouth to shriek, arms still clutching the scrolls, when suddenly everything stops. She swallows her scream and looks up to the sky, noting that she is upside down. The Spirit has her ankle in his hand and is struggling to hold them both up._ _

__The Lady looks around the yard and spots a pond in the corner. She beckons the water to come to her rescue with one hand while the other clutches the evidence. Once she secures her body with pond water, she yanks her leg for the Spirit to release. She turns to him and sees that he still has her ankle in his hand but is staring at her, completely entranced by her water bending she thinks. She pulls once again and he comes out of his stupor to release her._ _

__She finally gets to the ground and places the water back into the pond when---_ _

__“Hey you! Get back here!”_ _

__Both spirits look up to the window where Hai Chu has the window sill gripped between his chubby fingers, face red with anger._ _

__The Blue Spirit lets go of the vine and drops to the ground on his feet like a snow leopard. He runs past her but grabs her wrist in a swift motion, pulling her along for the ride._ _

__“Come back here this instant!” Chu shouts from the window._ _

__They run off the property and through the dark streets and damp alleyways until they no longer hear him shouting._ _

__\-------------------_ _

__Once the Spirit is certain they are a safe distance away, he leads them into a dark alley to bombard her with—_ _

__“Alright waterbender, who are you, really?”_ _

__She huffs and tightens her arms around the now stolen evidence of Advisor Hai Chu’s crimes._ _

__“Why should I tell you? I can’t trust you.”_ _

__“Don’t worry, the feeling’s mutual. Now tell me who you are and what you plan to do with those.” He points to the scrolls in her arms._ _

__“Prove to me that I can trust you first!” She snips in a hushed voice._ _

__He drops his head back and lets out an over the top, exaggerated sigh that turns into a half growl half screech to the dark sky. He ponders what might happen to him if he shoves her to the ground and grabs the scrolls to only high tail it back to the palace but not before the shift in guards at the moons highest point and---_ _

__“Uhh hello? Are you planning to stare at the moon all night?” She waves her hand in front of his mask._ _

__“You know you have a surprising similarity to those incredibly annoying bugs that leach around the underbelly of boats.”_ _

__She smacks the back of his head._ _

__“Hey!” His voice echoes._ _

__“Shhhh! Keep your voice down moron!”_ _

__He rubs the back of his head to alleviate the tiny pain from her slap. “Fine. We were both in the office for the same reason right?” She nods in agreement. “So since our motives match, that can be the first step towards mutual trust, okay?” She nods once more. “Okay, now give me those reports.” His hands reach the tops of them before she twists her body away from him._ _

__“No! I got to them first so I get to deliver them.”_ _

__He is already reaching his hands around her to grab at them. “How are you going to get them into the right hands? You don’t seem too experienced in this field of work.”_ _

__She continues twisting and turning around him like she’s dancing in the alley with no music. “How insulting! I know who to bring them to.”_ _

__“Oh really? Who? The Palace Gate Guards?” He mocks her but his feet follow her swiftly._ _

__“No! I can—“ She stutters and hesitates and he knows she is going to fry her brain thinking of ways to do this better than him. She comes to a halt when his hands grasp her shoulders and hold her still._ _

__“Look, I can’t tell you who I am nor show you my face but I can promise to get these falsified reports into the correct hands.”_ _

__She wants to glare at him, he can tell by the way her right eye twitches._ _

__“How?”_ _

__“I work at the Palace. I can get them to the Fire Lord himself.” She stills at his words and ponders. She can’t exactly give up her identity either and trusting him seems just as risky. But the people of Jai-Hu need help and this seems to be the only way for now. She sighs, slightly annoyed, and hands the reports to him. He takes them from her carefully, like she’ll take them back with more thought._ _

__She looks right into the black holes of his mask. “Please, please promise me you will get these to the Palace quickly so those people can be saved. Knowing that they’re out there starving to death is—it’s inhuman! It’s disgusting, its---“ she looks away from him, too upset to continue. She can remember the looks on their long faces and visible spines. She recalls the cries of the young children who don’t understand why they have no food. She can smell the stench of rotting flesh---_ _

__The Spirit lifts her chin back towards him with the pads of his fingertips. He takes a step back and bows at the waist to her._ _

__“I give you my word. Thank you.”_ _

__She smiles at the gesture. “No, thank you.”_ _

__\-------------------_ _

__Zuko stands in the Fire Lords office while the sound of ruffled papers fills the room._ _

__“Good work my nephew.”_ _

__Zuko tips his head in appreciation._ _

__“Looks like we’ll be taking a day trip to check up on these citizens to cancel out suspicion. Any idea who we should bring?”_ _

__Zuko laughs._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Remember:  
> No reviews necessary.  
> Just for your enjoyment.


End file.
